


After Hours

by autumntea



Category: One Piece
Genre: AKA: Lucy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Foreplay, Genderbent Luffy, Sex, emotional incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntea/pseuds/autumntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace wakes up to a pleasant surprise in a bed that’s not his and quickly remembers the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

When Ace wakes up, the first thing he registers is that someone incredibly soft in all the right places is lying on top of him. But, having had just woken up, he wasn't exactly sure who it is.

He doesn't open his eyes, but he knows it's a woman – it's kind of hard to miss with the large, bare breasts and shapely curves pressed against him and they aren't the only thing that's bare. All of her is pressed against him and he feels nothing akin to cloth on either of their bodies, just sticky skin on skin, if you don't count the thin sheet tossed over them.

One of his hands is placed at her ass and his fingers cannot help but twitch, feeling up the soft swell that feels divine under his fingers.

The twenty-three year old slowly begins to open his eyes to sneak a peek at whoever he slept with so he could go back to sleep without the curiosity.

That plan, however, goes up in flames when he sees his little sister's naked form sleeping – and drooling – peacefully on top of him, moonlight illuminating the room from the porthole.

The freckled man simply stares wide-eyed for what may be a minute or three hours, his memories quickly coming back to him and even still, it takes a moment for it to really sink in.

Oh God, he had had sex with his little sister. (And not just any sex; _out-of-this-world_ sex.)

Ace slowly sits up, careful not to wake up Lucy, who just hums in sleepy content and snuggles even closer, a petite but callused hand moving from the bed to the juncture between shoulder and neck. His hand moves from her bottom to the small of her back, where the sheet ends.

The young man is far from being a virgin, but that doesn't stop him from blushing like one.

* * *

 

Their crews had accidentally met up on an island for the time in nearly two years.

The moment Lucy's deep blue eyes landed on Ace she let out a happy cry while her older brother just braces himself for the impact to come. And, sure enough, Lucy's arms and legs are wrapped around him several times before he can even blink.

Ace is faintly aware of the two crews greeting each other, but hardly pays it any mind what with his little sister chattering in his ear about how much she had missed him and that she had gotten a lot stronger and that they would have to spar before they went on their separate ways, and he gives his own happy answers.

After the Straw Hat pirates greet Whitebeard, Ace finds himself with his darling little sister dragging him around town, swinging their linked hands back and forth like a metronome and only stopping if they found something interesting or a restaurant. (Ace may or may not glare harshly at anybody that looks the excitable teen up and down.)

They return to their respective ships come dinner-time, but Lucy ends up popping up after Ace finishes, not having filled her Ace-quota for the day, or so jokes Nami, who had followed her captain aboard along with all of the other members of the Straw Hat crew, sans Zoro - who was doing his after dinner training - and Sanji - who was making sure that the swordsman didn't break into the booze.

Izo is the one who suggests that they should go out for a walk and Lucy excitedly agrees, taking Ace by the hand before he can get a say; not that he was going to object, having enjoyed being by his sister's side just like old times.

They end up at the pier, not too far from the cove where their ships are docked and they talk. Lucy tells him about why they disappeared from public eye for two years and how they've been doing so far on the New World; she changes the subject poorly when Ace brings up her recent alliance with Trafalgar Law, but Ace lets it pass for now.

For a little while, Ace talks about what he and his crew have been doing and that it's been the same for the most part, except they got a new 4th division commander shortly after Lucy went into training and Blackbeard was done in and that it still didn't feel exactly right.

"I've missed you a lot Ace," Lucy says, a small smile taking the place of her usual grin as she makes herself comfortable in her spot next to her precious older brother. "I'm really glad we ran into you."

Ace wraps an arm around the nineteen year olds curvy waist and feels her unruly hair that has grown considerably longer tickle his nose. "Same here, Lu. It's been too long."

Lucy nods in agreement and moves so she can hold his face in her hands. She presses her soft lips against Ace's, who blinks before he starts kissing back. Their kisses are slow and innocent enough at first, but they quickly gain a fire to them, the remembrance of their years apart being their fuel.

Kissing is nothing new for the adoptive siblings, having had shared quick, sibling-like exchanges for years; pecks that gradually extended and became more and more heated as they became teenagers.

Ace adored kissing Lucy, who was playful, had excellent mastery with her tongue, and never hesitated to fight for dominance.

This was their first real exchange like so in over two years and god, did Ace miss it.

Lucy opens her mouth and lets Ace's tongue enter, the battle for dominance starting with tongues dancing. Her arms wrap around Ace's neck when they break for air, the older dragging her onto his lap and she laughs breathily.

She grinds her hips down sharply; getting a sharp intake of breath and the upper hand as she enthusiastically begins kissing Ace again, leaning heavily on him, and still occasionally grinding her hips and slowly but surely driving Ace crazy.

Ace's hands move from her hips to grip at her thighs, letting her continue to have dominance over him. His desire for her, however, is growing by the minute and, while he loves kissing her, he doesn't know how much longer he can just kiss Lucy.

Completely aware that he's treading into dangerous territory, one of Ace's hands slips under Lucy's top and brushes his fingers lightly on her waist and up her spine, receiving a shiver in response.

Then, Lucy breaks off their kiss and Ace's eyes open, only to meet eyes that don't hide much at all.

"I-in the Sunny," Lucy begins, catching her breath. "There's a guest room. No one can bother us there."

Ace licks his bottom lip and makes a small gesture at her. "What are we waiting for then?"

She gives him an almost feral grin and, with a last roll of her hips just to tease Ace, stands up. The two nearly run for the Thousand Sunny, their hands intertwined.

Ace isn't ashamed to admit that he's wanted Lucy for years now and that he loved her in ways that clearly weren't brotherly. Fortunately, however, Lucy seemed to love him just as much as he loved her, for a reason that he could not even begin to fathom.

Zoro and Sanji seemed to have joined the rest of their crew on the Moby Dick by the time they arrive, which was good for them.

Lucy quickly guides him to the guest room, kicking her sandals off the moment she stepped on the grassed deck.

There is not a doubt in his mind that this will be the farthest they've ever gone before. The farthest they had gone in the past had been just days before Ace had left their island and he had ended up with a literal hand and face full of breast that was wonderfully bouncy and well-developed, considering that Lucy had only been fourteen at the time. (From the moment she hit puberty, Ace suspected that what she lacked in height went straight to her curves and breasts.) And they had no time for such things come Alabasta.

The moment the door to the guest room is shut, Lucy jumps Ace for the second time that day and starts kissing him once more, hands gripping the back of his neck. Ace removes both of their hats and gently tosses them to the side before slipping his hands under her soft thighs, lifting the woman up. He carries Lucy to the queen-sized bed in the middle of the room and dumps her on it, slipping off his boots before he climbs over her.

Long, black hair is splayed all around the bed and Lucy is looking up at him with expectant eyes. He leans down and kisses her gently, conveying everything he felt for her in that single kiss. Ace kisses both of her cheeks and down to her neck, where he sucks and nips, gaining appreciative giggles from the young woman.

He continues to kiss her neck, leaving hickies in his wake while he lifts Lucy's body up enough so he can slip off her cardigan with his free hand. She takes it upon herself, however, to sit up to take her top off, exposing her chest that was surely a godsend. Her breasts had grown from the last time Ace had seen her two years ago, unlike most of her which was still rather tiny and petite, and were perfectly round and perky. Her torso was riddled with scars; mainly small, familiar ones, but others larger and unfamiliar.

Ace does not hesitate to kiss at a hardened nipple once Lucy is lying back down, arms placed on each side of her to support his weight. Her breath hitches and her fingers that are resting on Ace's back twitch. When his tongue darts out and begins to circle the sensitive flesh, Lucy whimpers.

He shifts his weight to his legs and takes the neglected breast into his hand, kneading it. A soft mewl escapes from Lucy as he simultaneously sticks the nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping, and rubs the other with his thumb and forefinger and it has to be one of the sweetest sounds Ace has ever heard.

His little sisters calloused hands are moving down his chest, tracing every dip of muscle, until she reaches his belt and starts fumbling at it with slightly shaky hands.

Once she's done with the belt, Ace moves one of his knees up and rubs it against her crotch in a circular motion and she moans and Ace can feel the vibrations in her chest, only making him want to continue rubbing, sucking, nipping, and so on and so forth.

But before he knows it, he's the one on his back with Lucy straddling his hips, and no one could say anything about her speed.

She lifts her hips so she can slid off Ace's shorts and a small hiss escapes from Ace's lips as his hard cock is freed from the tighter confines; he still has his boxers on, but they aren't as bad as the shorts.

When she sees his still clothed erection, Lucy's already rosy cheeks darken just a bit, but she continues to do as planned. She sits down on Ace's thighs and wiggles around to get comfortable; Lucy is pleased to feel Ace's muscular thighs twitch as she does so. In the dark of the room, Ace swears that he can see the young woman smirk mischievously; almost exactly the same one she wears when she's playing a prank, but he doesn't have time to think about it when one of her hands reaches down to his erection and squeezes hard.

Ace gasps and twitches in her hand, which loosens its grip and it's almost antagonizing how slow Lucy begins to pump the shaft that is quickly growing in her grasp.

Lucy then leans down closer to him, slowly circling the tip of his dick with a single finger that is steadily turning him insane.

"Do you like that Ace?" Lucy asks, her voice husky in a way Ace has never heard before, but he'd be damned if he couldn't hear it again.

Ace can feel his whole body heat up as nods with a grunt and Lucy seems to really like that answer, because she begins to pump him a lot faster than before, causing Ace to let out a few moans, grunts, and groans. And Lucy seems to be enjoying the sounds that she is making him make.

Twitching in hands that were more skilled then they should be, Ace knows that if he doesn't regain the upper hand quickly, he's a goner and he might be cumming sooner than he wants to.

So he grabs her by the hips and flips them over so Lucy is underneath him once more. The hand around his cock disappears as he frantically kisses her into the bed; their tongues and lips dancing a messy dance but it's the good kind of messy.

Ace's hands leave Lucy's hips and he skillfully removes her shorts and boxers, leaving her completely bare. The freckled man leaves the kiss for the moment and sits up so he can get a better look at Lucy.

The nineteen year old is easily the most breathtaking thing Ace has ever seen. Wild, black hair is spread around her; perfectly perky breasts; curves that he'd love no matter how many times he traced his fingers over them; slightly spread open legs, exposing creamy thighs and the warm place that he aches to bury himself in; and her eyes. Her eyes never left his face and they were slightly clouded over with lust, but they were as warm and as loving as the smile she wore and suddenly Ace felt as if he could cry.

He wouldn't, but the fact that the woman before him clearly loved and trusted him with all of her heart made his heart do things that he couldn't even begin to describe.

Ace lowers himself back down on top of her, skin connecting in ways that feel absolutely perfect, and he places a gentle hand on her cheek; it's quickly joined by her own smaller hand, and he kisses her once more. Lucy wraps her arms around him; resting on his shoulder blades, and is kissing him back with just as much feeling.

Removing his hand from her cheek, Ace trails his hands down Lucy's body, getting a few twitches in return and grasps her hips with just enough pressure, and he can feel her lips twitch against his. He circles his thumbs in soothing motions and removes himself from her lips and focuses on kissing a trail, nipping at random places, leaving marks and indentations that might still be visible on her skin come morning.

Lucy lets out a groan because with every touch, with every kiss, with every nip she feels that indescribable heat that's all over her body – mainly in between her legs – grow and grow and growand she wants more and she wants it now.

Luckily for her, however, she doesn't have to ask for it. Ace always was good at knowing what she really wanted and when she wanted it.

One of Ace's familiar hands leaves her hips and spreads her legs a little wider before traveling to her vagina and he rubs his fingers lightly against the sensitive folds and Lucy's hips twitch upwards, a moan escaping her lips, and her fingernails digging into the sheets below her. Ace's fingers continue to go explode deeper into the heat that feels incredible and his lips still continue to kiss downwards until…

Lucy cries out, followed by a loud string of moans, mewls, and whimpers, and her back arches as Ace kisses and licks and sucks at her sensitive clit. "Oh my god!"

Her hips spasm and Ace has to hold her down with his free hand as he continues and her hands move from the sheets to his hair.

The heat around Ace's fingers grows warmer and slicker and her thighs, on either side of his head are twitching and he knows that Lucy's close.

So he stops, removing himself from her all together and stands up, catching the look Lucy sends him; she's not exactly pleased that he stopped. Her skin is flushed – mainly her cheeks – and her breast is heaving as she pants heavily and she's laid out before him, a wild look in her eyes that Ace cannot get enough of.

"A-Ace," her words come out in a near growl, undeniably demanding. "I… need you… now."

The twenty-two year old cannot take his boxers off fast enough. Lucy's lust-filled eyes land on his heated arousal and they don't leave when he reaches over to dig into the pockets of his shorts for a condom. The gaze and her words before have guaranteed the red blush on Ace's freckled cheeks.

After rolling the condom on, Ace climbs back on the bed; finding a comfortable spot between her legs, grabbing Lucy by the hips, and lifting her up just slightly to line himself up with her. Ace leans in to kiss Lucy once more and she wraps her arms around his neck. The look in her eyes is encouraging and Ace slowly and carefully guides his hips forward until he is inside of her.

He sinks in without complaint and Ace groans at the tight, glorious heat that surrounds him. Lucy's breath hitches sharply at the feeling herself, her grip on Ace's neck tightening, and her muscles doing the same. He lowers Lucy back onto the bed and moves his hands to her waist and slowly beings to rock his hips back and forth, letting the younger woman beneath him accommodate to the feeling.

And accommodate she does.

Lucy rolls her hips, the pleasure and desire clear on her face. "More Ace, please! Faster!"

Ace licks his lips at the way she says his name; god does he love it, and who was he to refuse a request like that?

He grips tighter on her waist and thrusts in and out of her at a quicker pace; not that fast though. Ace wants Lucy's first time to be pleasure-filled and special, not painful. (It might not even hurt her to begin with because of the rubber, Ace muses, but he doesn't want to risk it.) Luckily, it's more than enough for Lucy,

Sweets sounds and cries that escape from Lucy's mouth, along with the feeling that is her is bringing him closer and closer to the edge. The heat and pleasure isn't the only thing he feels; Ace's chest feels tight, but a good kind of tight.

Ace presses closer to Lucy and thrusts in a little deeper and brushes against something and it was the right thing to do.

"YES!" She's screaming now and her eyes are wide open from the pleasure. "ACE RIGHT THERE! YES! OH GOD!"

Ace thrusts in that really, really great spot over and over again and it's like nothing she's ever felt before. Her older brother is grunting and groaning and she hopes that he's feeling something fantastic like she is, but she doesn't have it in her to ask anything about it because it's so _wonderful_.

Lucy chokes on a small sob as the feeling intensifies and she grows hotter and hotter and it's marvelous and she loves Ace so, so much and she never, ever wants the white-hot flashes that wash over her to stop.

Ace knows that they both won't last for much longer and that he's just barely keeping himself from going over the edge, because he wants her to reach orgasm first.

And, after a few more thrusts, she does. Lucy's muscles tighten around him, all sounds catch in her throat, and her face contorts in absolute pleasure; a look Ace will not be forgetting anytime soon, as pure euphoria washes over her.

Only seconds after, he is catapulted away from the edge and released himself, her name leaving his lips in a strangled whisper as he soaks in the indescribable feeling of ecstasy that courses through his entire being. Nothing has ever been this great.

Ace pulls out afterwards and feels like he could pass out right there, but he somehow manages not to. He tosses the condom in the waste basket at the corner of the room and returns to Lucy, who is staring at the ceiling dazed.

He cannot help the feeling of satisfaction that bursts inside of him; happy to have made Lucy felt this way.

Carefully, Ace picks Lucy up and places her on top of him. She hums and snuggles closer, a bright, sleepy smile on her face as Ace throws a sheet over them.

"You okay?" Ace asks, wrapping his arms around her securely and he knows that he can't stay awake for much longer.

"Yeah," Lucy mumbles and she's already half-asleep. "Love you, Ace."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 

Ace calms himself down as the light of the early morning sneaks in through the porthole.

It's kind of odd to think about it at first, but Ace doesn't regret it. He does, after all, love Lucy more than anyone else and he would never, ever, feel this way for anybody else. Of all ways for them to officially get together though, Ace hadn't thought it would be like this.

Idly, Ace brushes his fingers across the small of Lucy's back, gaining a small sleepy giggle. He freezes as eyes twitch and slowly open, automatically searching for him.

"Hi," Lucy says and she lifts her head high enough so she can kiss Ace softly on the lips.

"Hey. Sorry for waking you up."

The nineteen year old rolls off of him and onto the bed, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest, her words sluggish. "It's okay. Why aren't you sleeping?"

Ace scoots back down so he's properly lying down again, wrapping a protective arm around her. "No reason, I was gonna go back to sleep in a second. Go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"You better be, or I'll kick your ass."

Soon, quiet snores fill the room and Ace smiles at the woman in his arms tenderly. As he himself falls back to sleep, Ace thinks of how lucky he is to have Lucy and how he wouldn't have things any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say, other than this is my first attempt at writing something of this level and feedback is appreciated.


End file.
